Prisoner
by lalalalala9
Summary: It was ridiculous. Oh, she knew that all too well. He was a figment of her imagination, she was aware of that. What scared her the most is that she didn’t care. OneShot


AN: Wow, I really have know idea what I just wrote. It's 12:30, I'm sick and I really shouldn't be up this late. Oh well, I can sleep in tomorrow. It's odd, and probably pretty confusing, but I still hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It was ridiculous. Oh, she knew that all too well. He was a figment of her imagination, she was aware of that. What scared her the most is that she didn't care.

_

"You're not real." She muttered under her breath, sounding annoyed.

"No, no I'm not." Bankotsu replied simply with that silly smirk still stuck on his face.

"Then why won't you go away?" Kagome asked, her voice rising with every word.

Bankotsu chuckled before disappearing, "But then you'd get lonely…"

His voice faded into the darkness, making Kagome sigh. 'He's right. Real or not, he's all I have in this hell.'

She pinched herself for the fiftieth time that day. No, it still wasn't some twisted nightmare. She dug her fingers into her skin, drawing blood. She was going crazy, and it was all his fault.

_

Kagome wishes she could cry, could scream and yell, but she can't. She's only an empty shell of her former self. "It's ironic," She whispers bitterly to herself. "Now I know how Kikyo felt."

Just then _he _decides it's best to pop in.

"Come on, be more optimistic. The Kagome I knew wouldn't be thinking like that."

Kagome gave a halfhearted laugh. "The Kagome you knew is dead."

His eyes flash and they show a darker side then his usual devil-may-care attitude.

"Your right. She is."

The way he says that. Bankotsu sounds just like the killer he really is. It sends chills down her spine and one single tear slides down her face. Then she laughs, almost hysterically. Maybe there was some hope for her yet.

_

The dark walls are depressing, maddening and she knows that he did it on purpose. It was all part of his plan. Torture for everything Kikyo did to him. The cobblestone floor was grey and cold, definitely not warm. She probably had a fever and was delusional, that would explain her annoyance. Although, he was also her savior, her shield in the oncoming storm.

She longs for something to throw, break, and shatter. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and she needed another alternative for her to vent her anger.

"Hey, how's my favorite insane person doing?" Bankotsu jokes from behind.

"It's a wonder I hadn't cracked before then…" She mumbles, staring at the bleak ground.

Bankotsu glances up at her worriedly. "One day you'll be free. Demons don't live forever."

"Neither do humans."

Bankotsu shakes his head. "Do you truly…"

"What?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"_What?_"

"I said don't worry about it."

Kagome stares at him matter-of-factly. "You'll tell me."

"Eventually, yes."

"Hmm…"

"Yes?" Bankotsu asks after she stares at him for over two minutes.

"I didn't know you were smart enough to know what eventually meant." It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"You sure are rude." And with that he vanishes.

_

She shattered a chunk glass that had recently appeared in her cell. She had no idea how it got there, and she didn't even care, but at the sound of shattering glass calmed her. A piece of it landed on her arm, digging into her exposed arm.

"Might want to take care of that, it could get infected."

"What do you want? You're a figment my imagination, so why won't you listen to me?"

Bankotsu winked, "You know you don't want me gone."

Kagome hesitated, he was right, as much as she denied it, she really would miss him if he were to leave.

Bankotsu kissed her, invading every part of her mouth.

She was stiff at first - 'He's not real, he's just part of my mind.' - but eventually she gave in.

"Bankotsu… stop… you're not real…" She managed to get out.

He stopped. "Technically no, I'm dead, just a trapped soul, so are you. And I can assure you that you're not creative enough to imagine me."

"We'll finish this one day."

_

How is it possible to never grow old after being in one place for all eternity? Or has it been only a day? Time is such a touchy subject. Feared by some, embraced by others, but what of those that it seems to ignore?

Those questions had raced through her head on more than one occasion in the time that followed.

"What's up?"

A voice startled her out of her trance-like state. "Huh?"

"Missed me?" Those cerulean blue eyes watched her with mirth.

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you ready to go out?"

Kagome stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot. There's more to life then grey."

She thought back long and hard, back to when their was a boy clad in red with dog ears and a demon slayer and a monk. A smile ghosted onto her lips.

"I'm free?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

She smirked while nodding.


End file.
